Mate of Eternity
by Blackrose0922
Summary: sookie stackhouse has come into her powers she never meet a vampire before she always been in the faery world with her family and her two best friends now at 20 years old she is set out to the human world to find her soul mate before its too late and bring The Supernatural World Together as one.
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Sookie Stackhouse I am 20 years old. I just now coming into my powers am a fairy.

I had never been in the human world but today my mother Michelle Stackhouse and my father Corbett Stackhouse came to my room to tell me that it's my time to leave fairy world to find my soul mate and the only thing

I know about him is he a Vampire his name is Eric Northman over 1,000 years-old is Sweden with blonde hair he has two Prodigy ,Pam Swynford De Beaufort she 200 years old and Nicholas Tyler is 500 years old. They live in Washington DC that is why my father to want me to move there he does not know me at all, and he does not know that moving to be next to him to get to know him now.I am setting on my bed thinking what he going to be like, or if he is nice when there a knock on my bedroom door it was my two best friends at the door.

Come in I said.

Here comes in Isabella Walker and Emma Tree wood

So what happened Isabella Said?

As she and Emma came in the room and set on my bed with me. I looked at them thinking about what I going to tell them my father knew. I did not what to go to the mortal world alone he told me to ask them if they want to come or not we have not been apart before we three has always been together as day one so as I look at my blood sisters as we called are self when we as 16 years old to now at 20 years old. I just came out with.

I said I have to go to the mortal world to find my soulmate.

I said I know that when I said this, they are going to have a cow!

WHAT! They both said at the same time.

Why do you have to go to the mortal world for they can't find you a soul mate here in fairy world Emma Said?

will my mom said that when I was born my other half of my soul was already alive in the mortal world, so I have to leave in a two weeks to find him my dad said that I could ask you two if you want to come with me to live there he said that he bought a four-bedroom house with three bathrooms in Washington DC.

You want the both of us to go with you to find your soul mate? Isabella said

Yes I want you both to come with me do you want to come with me Emma?

I sat on my bed looking at both Emma is not saying a lot I hope she comes with me. I know Isabella is coming she asking so many Questions not wanting to come. I hope Emma is coming.

Emma are you coming to? I asked her

Yes, it's just a lot to take in that's all Emma said

So Isabella and Emma do you want to Help me pack my things and tomorrow and the next I help you with you things?

YES! Both said

that what we did all day was clean my room and box's everything up, so I can move to the human world when my two best friends went home, I set back on my bed again for a bet to think about what the Haman World is going to be like when there was another knock on my door.

Come in I said

How are you Sookie My Guardian Caroline asked me?

I was okay just tried from moving everything in box's My Dad is going to help me get everything in at brand new houses he got me next week then I am leaving here a week after that to meet my unknown boss.

That's Good Sookie . I will be coming with you that why your father wanted me to coming talk to about and give you little more Info on your Mate whom you will be meeting in two or three months and tell you what job you will be doing and who your boss is going to be and his name is Caroline told me.

So Caroline what do you know about my Mate that My Father did not tell me? I asked her.

Can I come sit with you on your bed Sookie?

Yes, you can I said

So what do you have to tell me Caroline?

She came to my bed and sat down. Will I meet your Mate 100 years go? He was in North Dakota at the time I was living there.

He was very hum-mm? What do you girls called the boys these days oh yes a big player will that he was, and he was good at it as will until one night he was at a night club when a vampire woman came in looking for him? You see he was not for one to stack around to be in a committed Healthy Relationship with a woman, as long as I know him so when she came in the club, I know that something was going to be bad I just get that feeling sometimes, but anyway, she came in the club mad as hell she was calling out his name, I remember that day so will.

Eric Northman , where are you little shit I what to know why you have been gone from the house for three weeks?

By this time he was come down to see why she was so loud. Sookie looked at Caroline thinking why she is telling all of this. I thought her so going to tell me something good I felt like crying now.

I asked her, why are you telling me this Cora?

why are you telling me about my mate and another woman when you know that I going to the human world in two weeks' time to find him?

By now. I am crying hard I feel that I could die looking at Cora feeling my world is about to end because I felted that Cora did not want me to be with my mate, Cora looked at me with sad eyes again and told me why she said anything?

Because I trying to tell you that your mate was different back then but as his mate. You need to know all of his low and high's there are other out there that will what bring you and him apart, you can't let them. You have to be the strong woman whom I know that you are She told me

I looked at Cora, she is really serious about telling me about my mate Eric.

I said go on tell me why he changed Cora?

Okay when I tell you the tale of your mate, you can't stop me. Until I am done aright Sookie?

Yes, I understand Cora go on with the story about my mate.

It will as you can see it was, was about 100 years ago when this happened. He was mad as hell at the vampire woman being booming about him, he was with another at the time her name was Leila, and she was my friend at the time.

So I know she was not going to like another woman being roaring about Eric when there was other supernatural people there to see it and talk about it with other people, so she told Eric to get the vampire woman out of the club, so she can talk to her and find out why she saying that she was with him when she knew that can't be true when she has been with him about seven months.

So by this time, I came to Leila and, told her to let Eric talk to the Vampire Woman and see what she had to say so as you can see that she did and hear everything he and the vampire woman had to say to each other.

That night Sookie, I lose a good friend because of Eric's ways with the woman. Back then Leila was bad about her temper that she loses it, and she attack the Vampire Woman and lose her life because of it. Leila did not know she was a Witch Turn Vampire with one look, she killed Leila with fire.

Okay sorry I have to stop you. I am confused. Why did she not kill Eric for playing her Sookie asked?

Cora looked at Sookie with that same distressing eyes look, she feels so unhappy for her that she had to ask her.

Cora are you a right?

Yes, Sookie I am just that it's hard to talk about her I had know Leila for 60 years before she died, but I will tell you why The Vampire Witch did not kill Eric it's because at the time Eric was the Prince of North Dakota at the time for the King Lucas of all Vampires.

When you kill any Vampire Prince or Princess of any state even if you are one of them. You are put to Death right then, and there I will tell you more on the Supernatural being's that you're going to meet when we will get to the human world tomorrow there is a book that I will go and bring you to read up on.

Back to the Leila story when she was killed as it turned out the Vampire Woman was Princess Abigail of New York City, and everyone calls her. The bad-ass Witch as they called her because of her powers and what she can do with them. Princess Abigail was in her right to kill Leila for attacking her.

I was so upset that I need to go back to the fairy world to heal from what happened to Leila that I told Eric that he was the reason the Leila is not here with us because of his man ways, and that I was going back here to be with family and only that I am the Guardian of the Crown of Fea you see King

Fintan Brigant of fea your grandfather called me back a week before this when down, but I did not tell Eric that I was so upset that I told him that in around about a way he killed my best friend, so when I got back to the fea world about a week later.

I went to the hall of fea to look in The Looking Bowl to see what he was up too after I had my leave of the human world and what I saw was astounding. He started to change his ways he stopped playing around with women and started to do what a real prince should do with his state of area, but I want you to know Sookie that he was not always a good Vampire Prince at the time but what I did not know at the time was that the death of Leila is what really change him for the better.

Sookie looked at her Guardian with tears in her eyes told Cora I was sorry that you had so much pain over the death of your friend Leila. With that she got up from her bed and came and give her friend and guardian a big hug to make her feel better when Sookie was hugging her. She told her in her ear, I loved you Cora as one of my best friends, and you are not alone with this. I am so sorry that you was hurt in this way. With that Sookie went back on her bed to dry her tears and pull herself together.

When Cora got up to leave she said I sorry that I made you cry Sookie I was trying to tell you a little of my past, and a little of Eric get you to understand that not know your Eric's pass could hurt you if not informed on what your mate past is, I am going to go now and let you sleep. I will come in the morning to give you the book on The Supernatural. I will bed you good night My Princess Sookie of Fea. So that what she did I when to my bathroom to wash for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I went to see my grandmother Adele Queen of Fea in her night-rose room as she called her garden of Rose that you can see at night. The red rose has a red-orange glow to them; I love came out here at night to look at them, when I came to the garden my grandmother was out here nearby looking at them.

I am going to miss this the most when I leave to go to the human world just sitting there with my grandmother looking at the night roses. My Grandmother looked up when she heard me coming out to look at the Rose's and talk to her.

Sookie what are you doing up my dear? My Grandmother asked

I want to come spend time with you and talk to about me leaving two weeks, I told her.

My Dear come set with me she patted the tree chair's that are in front of the garden.

Come set with me Sookie talk to me on why you are sad my dear my grandmother asked

I when to set down next to Gran I just got done talking to Caroline she told me some things about her past with my mate Eric when she was in the Human world, Some of the things she told me is making me think that I would not be good enough for Eric I said looking down.

Sookie what are the things she told you my dear tell me Gran asked me,

Can I just show you gran I asked her?

Yes dear you can she said

So I take her hand opening my mine like my gran taught me when I was a little girl to show her what happened with Caroline when I was done I had tires in my eyes.

My Gran said will my dear Sookie we just have to make share that he knows that you are a fairy princess you will not be made a fool of my dear,

But Gran how am I going to do that I asked her,

My dear Sookie you just leave up to me I will talk to your father tomorrow about it all we both will make share that you are not made a fool of or have your heart hurt over a vampire my dear just don't tell your Grandfather leave that to me okay I got a feeling he up to something but I do not know yet, now I want you to go to bed now and I tell you more tomorrow Sookie I love you have a good night sleep dear.

got up from my chair to give my Gran a hug and when to my room for the night, when I got in bed that night I dream of a man with Blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything of true blood or the Books this is for my own enjoyment

the only than I own is my made up characters...

Eric Pov

In the Human World set a blue eyes man Swedish Man with the name of Eric Northman looking at his Maker Syria trying to know why his maker what's him to marry a Fairy woman this is the crazy's thing she has came up with in 300 years.

Syria why do you what me to marry not my sister Rosalyn she older than me she could give you what every that you need I asked again

we both been sitting here for a hour talking about this I don't understand her need for me to marry to anyone let a long a fairy at that I thought.

Because Eric you know that if you was lovers with a fea woman you can have a fea and vampire born son he will the heir to the throne and kingdom when your made king Syria said

please give me more reason then that I do not know her name I don't know any fea women here in my state to marry and if I want a son for My Soon-To-Be-Kingdom I could have any woman I want to have and not some fea woman that I do not know of Syria I told my maker loudly.

Syria told me because Eric she not only fea she a fairy princess , her Grandfather  
Fintan Brigant is The King Fairy came to meet me a year ago told me that he has a Granddaughter that is going to becoming into her power and she as a vampire soul mate here in the state's to marry but he does not what him to marry his Granddaughter .

What is the real soul mate name Syria?

His name is Alston Hefeydd he 400 years old he was a fea at one time unit a vampire want a fea/vampire for a child. That is when you come in I want you be this fairy princess soul mate and with marring the fairy princess you will get the backing of a fairy king to help you. take out the King Lucas of all vampire's with the fairy king help but to become king you have to marry his Granddaughter and give him a grand-grandson you can have all of his best warriors to help you,

My Maker Syria told me all of this I am think I could be this fairy woman soul mate if marrying her can help me take out King Lucas and make me King of all Vampires I could do this so I asked my Maker.

When will she coming to the human world I asked?

She is moving here in two weeks' time Syria told me

Eric you are going to meet her and her two fairy best friends at my club Moonlight in 3 months one of her friends name is Emma has a gift of empathy yo so if you are going to lie to her friend she would know it and tell her so the Fairy King Brought you this drink to take before meeting the three at my place at Moonlight. It will mute your feelings to the Emma girl.

Why would I take this from a fea king that I do not know I am sorry Syria but I will not drink that or anything that the fea king give me so please I have other things that I need to do Syria so call these fea king and tell him that I will do this soul mate thing without taking anything, and tell this king I will be doing this my way if he want me to marry his Granddaughter when she get's here to the human world in two week time.

So please Syria give me this time to think of a plan to come up with to win the Fairy Princess heart I asked my Maker Syria?

I can do that Eric I will let you be so you can get back to work I will call your sister to let her know what going on she will more likely be calling you soon on wanting to help with the Fea Princess you know how she is told Syria.

Yes I know how she is and yes I will call her to let her know what's going on, and Syria do you know my soon to be wife name?

Yes I know her name she is Sookie Stackhouse- Brigant answer Syria,

Can you give me a background on Sookie Family Syria I asked her?

Yes I can I have the list right here Syria told me from what I know this is your mate Sookie Family history right here she gives me a List of Family Names of Sookie;s as I read over the list of names I see one I know really will.

**Brigant Family **

Niall Brigant -Grant Grandfather

Einin Brigant -Grant Grandmother

Guardian Caroline Brigant- Cousin

Fintan Brigant- Grandfather (King of Fairy)

Dermont Brigant- Uncle

Adele Stackhouse-Brigant- Grandmother ( Queen of Fairy)

Corbett Stackhouse-Brigant- Father

Linda Stackhouse-Brigant- Aunt

Claude Crane- Cousin

Claudia Crane- Cousin

Claudine Crane- Cousin

Jason Stackhouse-Brigant- Brother

Hadley Delahoussaye- Brigant- Cousin

Hunter Savoy- Brigant- Nephew

I look up from reading and Setting back in my chair I read over Sookie Family Background I looked up at my maker Syria.

Do you know a Caroline Brigant Guardian of Fairy I asked Syria

she looked at me with a understand look yes I know Guardian Caroline she was with the king a year ago when he give me this list for you to have so you know Sookie Family if any of her family members came to see her or you, you will know who they are but I did not know the Guardian of Fairy last name when I met her, I do not think she hear what we talked about she was outside the door as the king's bodyguard that day I do not think she knows what going on or what the Fairy King asked of me that day.

Syria looked a little unset thinking all of her work was having a little set back on what she what for me and what the Fairy King asked of her, if Guardian Caroline Brigant of Fairy heard any of her or the Fea kings plans for me and Sookie to be marry or Sookie real Soul Mate Name and who he was then went and told Sookie before she got to the Haman World in two weeks.

but I do not think Caroline know or she would be after me trying to kill me for trying to make a fool out of her Cousin.

We will see what happens in two weeks' time because if I know Caroline like I do she will be coming with Sookie as her Bodyguard and I know Caroline does not like me, I think really she hate's me for getting her best friend Leila killed by Princess Abigail of New York City 100 years ago I never meant for Leila to get killed I was a playboy back then.

I know of Leila's mood when she gets piss of but I never thought Abigail would kill her for it at the time there was not a lot of things I would what to go back to my past a change but Leila death is one of them she is the reason I change my man way's as Caroline put it 90 years ago it take me 10 years to get to where I am in my sex life with the help of my young's child Pamela and my older child next to her brother Nicholas I have not seen him in 70 years I may have to call him next week to come back to the state's to help me set up my plans for ending the king of vampires.

Pamela been with me 200 years she only went on her own way to make her only child 40 years ago by the name of Rosetta Walker she is a good for my child.

I would have pick her better myself if I had felt the maker call to her 40 years ago too. But as I set here I thinking a little on my past and now looking at my maker Syria she has this look on her face meaning that if my maker is right in thinking Caroline heard what she and Fintan King of Fairy was talking about I really hoping not Caroline better watch out for my maker Syria because if she feels that she is making where I do not become king because of what she hear then and told Sookie the truth.

Syria will kill Caroline in two heartbeats. Let's hope and pray that does not come to that I hate for sookie to not what to be with me because of what Caroline said about me I gusts that I will find out in two week if I got a chance with Princess Sookie Brigant of Fea.


	4. Author Update

**Author's Notes **

**Thank you everyone that review my story and I just want to say that I understand that my writing was bad I am new at writing a story, but the more I write the better I will become with you review's helping me I think I could make my story a good one for people can read it and could understand what I am saying in my story. If there any Beta on here that has read my story and want's to help me or has not but has the time to be my Beta for my story I will appreciate your help Thank you again for reading my story I had found an editing app online that will help me unit a Beta is found and is helping me its call ****Paper Rater****for people who have the problem as I am with editing ours story right.. so in the main time I will be re-editing my story with my new app and see if that will help everyone read my story unit I get a Beta.. oh I forgot if anyone that want's to become my Beta for my story please e-mail me at demma2008 or message me on FacebookI will be making a page for my story there but I won't have my page up unit Thursday but you can shillgo to my page at . .9081 Thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story so far I am working on Chapter 4 and 5 it should be up some time next week. Tasha **


End file.
